


"Now, I'll Have Your Mother's Eyes"

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Blood, Crossdressing, Gen, Impending Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only needs to collect two more things to make himself whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Now, I'll Have Your Mother's Eyes"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a difficult piece to draw and went through a few different variations before I settled on a toned down version which is more implication than the spatter-gore I had planned. (Besides, I was beginning to squick myself and hey, I like Harry and it wasn't easy to torture him.) I did a couple of things differently with the colored pencils in an effort to mimic the look of film grain to give the piece the look of a snuff film. I'm not sure if it works, but that was the intention.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment here, on [livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/127818.html), or in both places.


End file.
